warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hallowed Ground
} | name = Hallowed Ground | gameimage = OberonHallowedGround.png | cardimage = HallowedGround.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 50 | description = Sanctifies the ground before Oberon with righteous fire, inflicting damage to any enemy that stands in the flames. | strength = 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 (damage) 5 / 10 / 12 / 15% (status chance) | duration = 10 / 15 / 17 / 20 s | range = 90 / 100 / 120 / 180° (angle) 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 m (radius) |info = *Oberon consecrates the ground in an angle of 90 / 100 / 120 / 180 degrees in front of him, spanning up to 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 meters, for 10 / 15 / 17 / 20 seconds. Enemies standing on the area of effect are dealt 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 damage with a 5 / 10 / 12 / 15% status chance every half second, while allies are relinquished of any negative status effects and become immune to them for as long as they are standing on the area. **Damage and status chance are affected by Ability Strength. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Radius and angle are affected by Ability Range. ***The radius follows the expression: (Ability Range - 1)}} ****For example, with a maxed , the radius will increase to (1.45 - 1)|mt=y}} meters. ***The angle follows the expression (Ability Range - 1)}} ****For example, with a maxed Stretch, the angle will increase to (1.45 - 1)|mt=y|degree=y}}). ****Therefore, 234% Ability Range is needed to bring the angle up to 360°, making it a full circle. This will also increase the radius to (2.34 - 1)|mt=y}} meters. *Status effect immunity applies to physical disabling effects such as knockdowns and staggers. **It does not apply to Eximus energy drains or Nauseous Crawler disables. procs from Ancient Disruptors are resisted; however, Disruptors are still able to drain a small amount of energy with every attack. ** procs, however, are not removed from already irradiated allies, but only from Oberon himself, and only with his own Hallowed Ground. *Enemies and allies must be grounded and standing on the area to be affected by Hallowed Ground. **Flying enemies that are too high above the ground may not be affected by this ability. *'Ability Synergy:' **If Oberon or any allies affected by stands on Hallowed Ground, they will receive the Iron Renewal buff, which grants 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 bonus armor for as long as Renewal is active. Once Renewal is deactivated, the armor buff will remain on all affected units for 20 more seconds. ***The armor bonus is affected by Ability Strength. ***Bonus armor is added after other armor increases (e.g. an Oberon with a maxed and will have 2.1) + (200 1.3)|mt=y}} armor). ***Buff duration is affected by Ability Duration. ***As scales with the player's armor, companions with this mod benefit twice from Iron Renewal, as the companion links into the player's increased armor and then gets buffed by Iron Renewal. **Enemies that survive while standing on Hallowed Ground will have their armor permanently reduced by 10% / 15% / 20% / 30%. ***Armor reduction is affected by Ability Strength. ****Armor reduction is applied to the enemy's base armor when accounting multiple casts. *Can only have 4 instances of Hallowed Ground active at once per player. *If cast in midair, Oberon will instantly drop to the ground to perform this ability. *Hallowed Ground spawns foliage inside its area of effect as visual representation. Oberon creates a field of grass, while Oberon Prime creates a field of ferns. Grass and ferns are affected by Oberon's chosen Warframe Accent color. **The shimmering energy field encompassing the ground is affected by Oberon's chosen Warframe energy color. |augment = |tips = *Enemies will traverse and fight through Hallowed Ground without any special attempts to evade its area of effect. *Narrow pathways such as doorways and halls are effective at forcing groups of enemies to cluster into Hallowed Ground. *Summoning multiple, overlapping layers of Hallowed Ground will deal the full combined damage over time to enemies. *Hallowed Ground is most efficiently used in areas where constant enemy and ally activity is expected over an extended period of time. *Hallowed Ground's status effect immunity can be used to pass through environmental traps unhindered, such as Grineer Sensor Bars and Corpus Laser Barriers. **Note however that activating these traps in spy missions will still trigger vault alarms. *Hallowed Ground will make players immune to to and singularities in Sorties. |max = |bugs = }} See Also * de:Heiliger Boden es:Suelo sagrado ru:Святая Земля Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Radiation Damage Category:Oberon Category:Update 11